1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graph printing in an electronic apparatus such as a calculator equipped with a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphic displays of the results of calculations in the form of a chart or a graph are already well known for achieving easier visual understanding.
Also the ability to print such graphs is already available in certain apparatus.
However, in the conventional apparatus with such graph printing function, the size of the obtained graph is often too large or too small for the user, and may not, in certain cases, be accommodated on a sheet of determined size and thus has to be printed on plural sheets.
Also certain graphs containing a large number of data may appear excessively long for the user. Furthermore it is often desirable for the user to expand the graph for larger legibility or to reduce it for inserting other comments.